Made For Your Hands to Read
by amaltheaz
Summary: AU Faberry fluffy smut. "O let me, please, hands in your hair, drink in your mouth. Sweetheart, your body is a text I need the art to be constructed by."
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Made For Your Hands to Read  
><strong>Author<strong>: amaltheaz  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Rachel/Quinn  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Future-AU.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 2,885 words  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. And this is not used for profit.  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: This was originally meant to be a one-shot but the second part got a little longer than I anticipated so you guys can have the first part for now. I'll try to get the second part done in the next couple of days. Oh and- FLUFFY SMUT. You've been warned, :p.  
><strong>Title comes from this quote<strong>: "O let me, please, hands in your hair, drink in your mouth. Sweetheart, your body is a text I need the art to be constructed by. I halfway kneel to your lap, propped by your thighs, and feel burning my hand, your privacy, your part armor underwear. This time I'll loose each button from its hole; I'll find the hook, release promised abundance to this want, while your hands, please, here and here, exigent and certain, open this; it is, this book, made for your hands to read, your mouth to use." – Marilyn Hacker

**Made For Your Hands to Read**

**Part One**

Brown eyes lazily fluttered open, slowly until blurry images finally became clearer. The wakening figure moaned quietly, wishing that she could just go back to sleep though she could feel her body starting to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head."

Rachel's heart made a slight jump, the previously steady pulse quickening at the unexpected sound of her girlfriend's voice, husky and warm, wrapping her in its sweet embrace. She slowly turned her body around. "Baby, you're home," she finally said in disbelief, questioning as she attempted to blink away her sleepiness, wanting to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

But there she was, her Quinn staring back at her with a soft loving smile, the one that always got Rachel's already racing heart to speed up just a little bit more. And it never failed to leave her in a state of awe that this beautiful woman was hers. A bright smile quickly drew at her full lips as Rachel took in the sight of the breathtakingly gorgeous blonde sat up and leaning back against the headboard of their bed, dressed in her favourite gray t-shirt and a pair of Rachel's shorts with a book in her lap. She bit her lip at the sight of smooth, creamy thighs laid out beside her. Yes, she was one very lucky woman. Her appraising gaze returned to twinkling hazel eyes and Rachel felt a warm blush adorning her cheeks at being caught ogling.

Once the shock wore off and realizing that yes, Quinn was right there with her, the diva immediately snuggled closer to her girlfriend, resting her head on Quinn's lap and draping her arm over the blonde's thighs to give them a light squeeze. She hummed happily to herself when she felt long, elegant fingers gently brushing through her chocolate locks and another slipping under her t-shirt, sighing at the short nails gently raking over her stomach. "When did you get home?" she sighed sleepily while nuzzling her cheek against a toned thigh, still not fully awake just yet. Through hooded eyes, she watched in fascination as goose-bumps rose across flawless pale skin at the sweep of her breath over it.

Quinn had been gone on location for a photo-shoot that had taken her away from Rachel and their shared apartment. And it had been more than a month since they were in the same room, let alone the same bed. It was the first time that she had been gone for more than a few days and both girls felt the loss keenly. Knowing that she wasn't going to be reading another word of her book now that Rachel was awake, Quinn mentally noted the page that she had been reading before placing the book on the bedside table before returning her hands where they had been before. "Just half an hour ago," she replied, lifting her hand away from chestnut locks to allow Rachel to turn and lay on her back.

She tilted her head up to meet hazel eyes, her eyebrows knitted into a frown, mildly upset that she wasn't able to give her girlfriend a proper welcome home. "Why didn't you wake me?" She pouted slightly only to soften when she felt Quinn's thumb gently sweeping over her bottom lip. Brown eyes fluttered close to the touch and she pursed her lips to kiss the lone digit. A quiet sigh escaped her lips when the thumb left her lips and she felt of Quinn's fingers tenderly gliding along her jaw-line. She opened her eyes to meet dark hazel ones as she raised her own hand to Quinn's, lacing their fingers and bringing their joined hands up to press a soft kiss to her girlfriend's wrist.

Quinn bit her lip as she quietly watched full lips lovingly making contact with the small tattoo on her skin. It was a double infinity symbol, one that she had gotten as a third year anniversary present for Rachel. The tiny brunette had quickly grown fond of the inked skin, kissing it every single time that their hands were entwined. "Santana called me and said that you had a bad day so I figured I'd let you sleep in," the blonde replied. She knew that Rachel wasn't really angry at her and if she knew her girlfriend well (and she most certainly did), the diva must have had something planned and her being home a day early most likely threw a wrench in the works. She had a few days left to her trip but when she got that phone-call from their friend, she knew she had to come back. If Santana had cause to worry and went as far as to _call_ her, Quinn knew that there was no room for argument. She was going home.

It had been nearly midnight when she finally walked through the front door of their home and she had expected to see her girlfriend indulging in her usual comforts; a stream of Barbra films, a smorgasbord of junk food while wearing one of Quinn's shirts. Worry seeped in when she was greeted with an empty living room, only to have relief settle in when she finally found the diva sleeping away in their bedroom, wearing what the blonde assumed to be the outfit she changed into after she was done with her show. It had to have been a _really_ bad day if the brunette had foregone all comforts and just went straight to bed.

Rachel groaned loudly at the reminder of her day and burrowed her face against her girlfriend's stomach. "It was one of the worstdays _ever_," she whimpered, her voice muffled by her new position. Lady Luck just wasn't with her today and everything went horribly wrong for the tiny diva from the second that she woke up. Though for the most part, she had been fine while Quinn was away. Sure, her heart felt empty for every day that she had to wake up without the blonde's arms wound tightly around her, but it wasn't like Quinn was gone forever. She knew that. But today, the emptiness and the deafening silence just hit her harder than it usually did and that, together with the fact that nothing went right for her, completely affected her performance tonight. _Everybody_ had noticed it, she could tell.

If this had been years ago, Rachel would have been appalled at how completely _dependent_ she was on Quinn's presence but now, she just didn't care. It wasn't that she felt _lonely_. After all, rehearsals and the nightly shows did keep her very busy. And there was Brittany and Santana, who checked up on her when they could, and kept her occupied. But they weren't who she wanted. She wanted _Quinn_.

Her heart ached at the forlorn sound of the diva's voice and she brushed her thumb gently over the back of Rachel's neck, rubbing soothing circles into it. "I'm sorry you had a bad day, baby."

The smaller girl shook her head as she sat up, offering the blonde a reassuring smile, "its okay," she sighed. "You're here now. That's all that matters." The diva straddled Quinn's lap, raising her arms to loosely wrap around the blonde's neck before leaning forward to press their foreheads together. Eyes instantly fluttered close at the contact, and they took that moment to revel in the other's physical proximity that they had missed for so long since Quinn went away.

Rachel absently counted the strong pulse beating under the skin of her girlfriend's pale neck, feeling her own heart speeding up to match its rhythm. She listened to Quinn's quiet breathing and she arched her body towards the blonde's warm, comforting touch when strong hands began to move up and down her back. There was nothing they could say that could fully encapsulate the emotions that stormed inside them. After having to rely on nothing but words for so long, they were more than happy to let their closeness speak for their hearts.

She remembered the first time she realized how absolutely tactile her beautiful girlfriend was. When words failed her, Quinn always managed to say it all with her touch. It took some time for her to accept it, that her girlfriend just wasn't a talker like she was. Even before they were ever together, the blonde was never one to talk about her feelings and more often than not, kept her thoughts to herself.

It took a lot of fights and just as much making up, but Rachel had learned to read between the lines, to watch the way that hazel eyes flickered or changed colours to convey a certain emotion, the subtle way that full pink lips would quirk and said more than actual words ever could. The way that Quinn would hold onto her hand, not too tightly but not too loosely either. Sometimes the blonde's arms squeezed around her, as if she couldn't bear to let her go, as if she wanted to make sure that Rachel was really there with her. She even saw the way that Quinn always, _always_, breathed her in whenever they were close together, just like this, and how it seemed to bring this contented look on her girlfriend's face. It was the kind of look that a person made when they felt warm and safe, like they had finally found home.

It had taken her time but by now she was confident that she knew Quinn Fabray as well as she knew herself, maybe even better.

Being away from Rachel was not that much of a picnic for Quinn either. She hated being away from the girl. Even if it was just a day, she had never felt any more empty than when Rachel wasn't right beside her. She needed that reassurance, that _tangible_ certainty that Rachel really was right there with her. Quinn would sometimes think about all that time they had wasted in high school, not as enemies but not really as friends, when they could have been like this, happy and in love. But she knew too that they wouldn't have made it together. They weren't ready for each other then. Rachel had been in love with Finn, so consumed in the idea of her perfect leading man, while Quinn had just been consumed with trying to fill the void that was inside her. Once they were in senior year though, everything just seemed to fall into place, like it was all meant to go the way it did. They became friends, good friends even, and more so after Rachel rejected Finn's marriage proposal that began the slow but inevitable death of their relationship. After they graduated and as the best of friends, the girls left for New York with Kurt and Blaine right beside them, and they never looked back.

Love was something that had most definitely snuck on them, and honestly, they couldn't really say when it was they had begun to see each other in a different way, as not just a best friend but a potential lover. But they didn't try to fight it, nor did they try to hide from each other. It wasn't a case of one realizing how breathtakingly gorgeous the other was, or a drunken kiss that evolved into an awkward morning after talk. It was just… a natural progression as it seemed to them, that their feelings had _evolved_ just as their friendship had. They just knew that their need to make each other happy continued to grow and the trust between them was only strengthening with every day that passed. And if anything, their friendship had only gotten stronger by the day.

Hazel eyes slowly opened and Quinn felt her breath catch at the sight before her, of Rachel, still with her eyes closed that her eyelashes fanned so delicately against her beautiful cheeks. The brunette looked content and so at peace that Quinn didn't want to move, make a sound or even _breathe_, and she wished that she had had the foresight to keep her camera nearby. Not that Rachel kept up any walls with her anymore but she really did love it so much when her girlfriend was like this with her, so open and so unguarded. But her need to touch Rachel was stronger and it won over as she raised her hand to gently graze her knuckles over Rachel's face. As she did so, dark brown eyes revealed themselves to her and a fierce blush settled across Rachel's cheeks at Quinn's unwavering stare.

The blonde then thought of Rachel's shy confession so many, many months ago that there was something in the way that Quinn stared at her that made her feel so utterly exposed, so nakedly vulnerable and just so completely _dismantled_. And Quinn had sworn right then, that she would never, ever stop looking at Rachel like that. She knew in her heart that it would always be like this with Rachel. Intense. Passionate. _Intimate_.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with you in my arms," the blonde softly whispered as she brought her arms back around the smaller woman and pulled her closer so their torsos were flush against each other. Their eyes met for a brief second before Rachel leaned up so that their lips would meet too.

It was their first kiss since Quinn had returned so it was desperate, fast and filled with desire. Quinn's elegant fingers began to tangle in chocolate locks while Rachel's delicate hands began to roam under her girlfriend's t-shirt. Soft moans were exchanged when Quinn's tongue boldly sought out Rachel's and just like that, their pace slowed down, and burning want turned into burning _need_.

The diva pressed herself even more into her girlfriend's embrace. It was just so easy to get lost in Quinn when they were kissing like this, slow, languid, needy. It was like a gentle storm that quietly tore through her soul, bringing with it an unsettling chaos that raged inside her, impossible to temper down the longer the blonde's luscious full lips moved with hers. And _god_, the way their lips just… _moved_ together. It was so effortless, like a sensual dance that only they knew, dancing to the rhythm of their fiercely beating hearts. Rachel could almost hear the words that her girlfriend was trying to say through this soft collision of relentless lips and seeking tongues.

_Hello._

_I missed you._

_I want you._

_I need you._

_You're mine._

_I'm yours._

_For always._

_Always._

_Always…_

She felt Rachel's hand sliding from where it had rested on her neck, down to her shoulder. Quinn then shuddered at the faint drag of short nails over the base of her throat as Rachel pulled down the collar of her gray t-shirt. Their lips reluctantly parted, giving way to heavy breathing and shaky sighs, and Quinn watched her girlfriend intently, knowing already what it was that Rachel was trying to do. A slightly damp palm pressed itself firmly to her chest and there was just no hiding the way that her already racing heart began to quicken even more. Rachel gave them no chance to say a word or take another breath when her lips captured Quinn's again, quickly deepening the kiss with no hesitation while her hand remained where it lay. But Quinn still had been able to catch brown eyes darkening, realizing the visceral effect she had on the blonde.

Rachel couldn't help it. She never could. Not when they were kissing and holding each other like this and Quinn's heart was beating, so wild and desperate. She didn't know how or why but she had come to rely on those strong, thunderous beats of her girlfriend's heart to tell her how much she wanted her, _needed_ her. There was just something about it that took her in its talon-like grip and she felt like she was flying and falling all in the same breath. She felt powerful knowing that she was the one that did this to Quinn, while at the same time, she felt intimidated, afraid that she wouldn't know what to do with all this love that Quinn felt for her.

Quinn finally pulled back, taking a much-needed sharp breath. God, she could do that forever if she could. She licked her lips and felt the fire in the pit of her stomach grow exponentially at the taste of Rachel lingering on her tongue. She wanted _more_.

The petite diva too, was attempting to soothe her constricted lungs but then moaned quietly at noticing hazel eyes deepening to a mossy green. She missed seeing that, knowing that it was because of her that Quinn was this way. "God, I've missed you," she said in a desperate whisper as she took the blonde in her arms, holding her tightly and wishing not for the first time she never had to let go. But she knew she had to and she forced her arms to loosen, to relax, to _let go_, making her heart ache as she did so. She softened though at Quinn's gentle, discerning smile. The blonde just knew her so well, and she smiled bashfully in return when Quinn moved forwards to kiss Rachel's cheek, replying quietly with a sigh,

"I missed you too, angel."

**END OF PART ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Made For Your Hands to Read (2/2)  
><strong>Author<strong>: amaltheaz  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Rachel/Quinn  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Future-AU  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 3,564 words  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. And this is not used for profit.  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Final part! Sorry I took ages on this, guys. My niece had to be brought into hospital so I couldn't really get into the mood of writing. But anyway, I've still got my Valentine's story left to be posted, which might take another few days but I hope this satisfies for now (though I apologize profusely for the ending… I really suck at those, lol). Remember guys, today is a day for lovers (though really, everyday should be a day for lovers). And I don't mean your girlfriend or boyfriend, but your friends and family too. Tell them you love them and give them the tightest hugs and the cuddliest cuddles. If we ever have to learn anything from life, it's that as heart-breaking and soul-wrenching as it is, people aren't going to be around forever and you have to be grateful for the ones that are still there for/with you. So spread the love and joy that you have in your heart for the ones you love and if you want to, spread that love to everyone else too. They deserve that love, just as much as you do. Today and every day. So, Happy Valentine's Day everybody, I wish you so much love for today, tomorrow and for the rest of your days.  
><strong>Author's Note #2:<strong> Nga yawne lu oer ni'ul to tirey. Ngaytxoa.  
><strong>Title comes from this quote<strong>: "O let me, please, hands in your hair, drink in your mouth. Sweetheart, your body is a text I need the art to be constructed by. I halfway kneel to your lap, propped by your thighs, and feel burning my hand, your privacy, your part armor underwear. This time I'll loose each button from its hole; I'll find the hook, release promised abundance to this want, while your hands, please, here and here, exigent and certain, open this; it is, this book, made for your hands to read, your mouth to use." – Marilyn Hacker

**Made For Your Hands to Read**

**Part Two**

"Thank you for dinner, baby," Rachel chirped gratefully as she walked out of their kitchen after throwing away the take-out containers and storing the now half-pint of Buttered Popcorn ice-cream. They had been happily and fully engaged to keeping their lips and tongues fused together, exploring and rediscovering familiar _aching_ flesh that had been out of their reach for so long, until Rachel's stomach unfortunately decided to make itself known by rumbling. Loudly.

_A blonde eyebrow arched itself in amusement at the growling sound coming from her girlfriend. "Feeling hungry, Miss Berry?" she teased, her voice low and husky, a reminder of their previous activity just a few seconds ago. Her racing heart was slowing down as she chuckled quietly when Rachel only gave her an embarrassed smile while an adorable blush coloured her cheeks. Quinn just couldn't resist leaning forward to plant a small kiss on the tip of the brunette's nose. Rachel was just too cute sometimes; even more so when she pushed forward to hide her face in the crook of Quinn's neck and she could actually feel her girlfriend's lips pouting against the base of her throat. _

_Really. Just, _too_ cute. _

_Brown eyes were snapped shut as Rachel took in the blonde's familiar scent and she sighed quietly. God, she missed that. Her palm wa__s still pressed firmly to Quinn's chest, and she could still feel the steady _thump-thump_ of her girlfriend's heart. She missed that so much. She missed that feeling of home setting in her chest, the one that always came from being with Quinn like this. She__ even missed the way that Quinn always teased her, especially when she was embarrassed about something. _

_Even though she _could_ kind of do without the teasing sometimes..._

"_I wasn't really feeling very hungry... _before_," she mumbled quietly from her hidin__g place and she felt Quinn's arms tightening around her. She didn't really want to bring up her bad day again. Not when Quinn was finally here, with her, and really, the fact that she was ending the day with Quinn, made it… not such a bad day after all. Nu__zzling her nose against her girlfriend's elegant throat, Rachel took in a deep breath, took in everything that she could of Quinn into her lungs before leaning away, giving her a reassuring smile to alleviate the blonde's concern. "I could go for something__ to eat now though," she added sheepishly when her growling stomach returned. _

_Quinn peered into her girlfriend's dark eyes for a minute, trying to see if Rachel really was okay and finally nodding when she saw nothing but love in her gaze. "Okay… Well, lucky for you, I made a stop and got your favourite for dinner and, I got you your favourite ice-cream too." Her grin was proud, bright and infectious as Rachel returned it with her own excited, beaming smile._

"_Buttered Popcorn?"_

_The mentioned ice-cream was Rachel's weakness, her kryptonite. She could never resist it when a full tub was handed to her. The blonde hummed quietly in confirmation as she nodded, feeling herself falling in love all over again when chocolate brown eyes stared so happily into her own. She watched avidly as her girlfriend's head ducked down as she bit on her bottom lip, her heart beating faster when Rachel's thumb began to brush over her collar-bone and the smaller woman finally looked up to meet her gaze._

"_You know, you're kind of the best girlfriend ever."_

_Quinn shrugged and nodded resolutely, "Yeah, I am pretty damn awesome." She paused and gave it a second before letting her laughter escape as Rachel rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, playfully shoving her away. _

"_Dork."_

Rachel came to a stop when her brown eyes fell on her girlfriend, smiling amusedly at the scene before her. Quinn was lounging very comfortably on the sofa with her head resting back on the cushions, her eyes closed and her feet laid up on the coffee table in front of her.

"Anything for you, Rach," she murmured drowsily, a contented grin playing across her lips. It was really late now and the blonde may just be a little bit jet-lagged along with the feeling of having eaten her fill of dinner, so she couldn't really blamed for wanting to get some sleep. The diva stealthily crossed the room, going over to sit on the coffee table between Quinn's laid up feet, the smile on her face never fading. She loved seeing Quinn like this, all relaxed and peaceful. It used to be so difficult just to get the blonde to relinquish some of her control, to just lay back and let Rachel take care of her too.

Though she couldn't see, Quinn could _still_ feel those brown eyes moving over her and her skin just _prickled_ at the attention. It had been a long time since she felt that heated gaze. Far too long and her body was very eagerly responding to it.

Her smile remained when she noticed hazel eyes opening to meet hers, and it turned into an almost devious smirk when Quinn arched a lazy eyebrow in her direction. She pushed herself off the coffee table, dropping to her knees on the floor and kneeling between her girlfriend's legs. Her smirk widened even more at the catch of Quinn's breath. Rachel placed her hands on the blonde's knees, looking up at her through long eyelashes. She then whispered in a quiet voice that somehow casted away _any_ drowsiness that Quinn previously felt, replacing it instead with a slow burn in the pit of her stomach,

"You really would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

Quinn bit her lip as she nodded, finally registering the smaller woman's hands leisurely sliding up her thighs. She felt the gentle squeeze of strong, dexterous fingers around her legs, but her attention was solely on Rachel's chocolate brown eyes, watching them sparkle so brightly that it took her breath away. She didn't even realize that her girlfriend's upper body was advancing towards her or that she was leaning forwards. Not until they were pressed forehead to forehead and Rachel's hands were on her neck and her shoulder. And though her palms were warm, Quinn still shivered under the brunette's tender touch, her eyes fluttering close to the growing sensations that only ever Rachel could cause in her.

Her breath hitched at the airy whisper of Rachel's cool sigh against her lips.

"Can you do something for me then, sweetheart?"

The blonde nodded once more, swallowing thickly when her girlfriend's hands fell to her hips, fingers curling around the waistband of her shorts. Knowing what she was silently asked to do, Quinn fell back to the back of the couch and lifted her hips, allowing Rachel to pull them off her. She shuddered visibly this time at the hungry look in the brunette's darkening eyes.

It was intense, scorching and it tore right through her soul.

Raising her own hands to rest upon the smaller woman's shoulders after Rachel had taken the opportunity to take her t-shirt off too, Quinn pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth at the thumbs brushing gently up her inner thighs, stifling the breathy moan that threatened to escape when Rachel finally made her move and leaned up. A disappointed whimper escaped when delicious, full lips bypassed hers, lightly brushing over her cheek instead and finally parting only to whisper huskily in her ear,

"Spread your legs for me."

The previously restrained moan finally let itself loose from Quinn's captive lungs as her legs obediently fell away under her girlfriend's inquiring touch, allowing herself to be pulled down from her sitting position by gentle persuasive hands. She whimpered a shaky, "Rach..." as she was carried closer to the woman, her legs spreading a little wider the nearer that she got to her. The blonde swore that she could feel her girlfriend's pulse sky-rocketing where her hand was cupping the side of Rachel's neck.

The petite diva let out her own answering moan, taking in a deep breath at the musky scent coming from the apex of her girlfriend's thighs. Her brown eyes trailed down and she quietly groaned, her mouth watering instantly at the sight of glistening blonde curls, of the swollen pink flesh, ready and waiting for her to do with it as she pleased. She couldn't wait. Brown eyes slowly took in the figure before her, lingering over the heaving naked chest moving up to an elegant neck devoid of the marks she wanted to leave, to the sinfully tempting lips she wanted to ravish. Her breath caught when Quinn caught her gaze and she swallowed thickly at the fiery lust that consumed dark hazel eyes. Quinn was watching her, giving her the fullest attention and Rachel loved every single bit of it.

"You're so beautiful, baby," she sighed reverently, raising her hand to cup Quinn's breast while the other moved closer to where she was needed though her eyes continued to glance over the blonde.

Rachel really could not take it sometimes, just how utterly _breathtaking_ Quinn was and the fact that Quinn was with _her_. It made her heart clench so tightly in her chest and she wondered endlessly if there was ever going to be a day when this feeling would lessen over time, when just waking up to Quinn next to her wouldn't throw her into a state of disbelief. But she knew in the deepest of her being that it never would and she knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

Shapely hips jerked at the mere touch of a finger, circling around a very sensitive bundle of nerves and Quinn moaned shamelessly at the shy contact. It was a caress, slow, tender and just so _barely there_ that it tortured Quinn as she waited ever so patiently for something more, something stronger, something… _hard__er_. Even the thumb brushing over her nipple was tentative, gently coaxing it to harden to an inexplicably _painful_ peak. Her girlfriend's careful touches were like a breathy whisper that barely grazed her skin and only provoked the flame inside her to burn stronger, _hotter_. Rachel's fingers were exploring but never really settling anywhere that Quinn really needed them to be. It had been far too long since Rachel got to touch the blonde like this and it was clear from her controlled, lingering touches that she was going to make _every_ single second of this reunion count. She wanted to drive Quinn _crazy_ to the point that only Rachel's name ever fell from pouty, rosy lips. And she was achieving that goal with fucking gold stars.

"Rachel, _please_..." she begged quietly when she felt fingers gently brushing through the blonde curls between her thighs. Her whole body was quivering, trembling, _aching_ for Rachel's touch, Rachel's body, god, just Rachel's _everything_.

She wished she could say more. She wished she could say that Rachel was the beautiful one, that Rachel was the one that _constantly_ took her breath away and make her heart pound so fast just by her mere presence. But Rachel was stealing her words and replaced them all with incoherent whimpers and unintelligible moans. There was nothing she could say, nothing more and nothing different than what she had already said in all the other times when they were together like this. So she moved her hands from Rachel's shoulders up into silky chestnut locks, letting her short nails drag slowly over the brunette's scalp as she pulled her closer, so close until their foreheads against each other again and she could taste Rachel's shaky breath on her lips.

"I love you so much. You know that, right?" she whispered, desperation colouring her tone, as if it was for the very last time and she needed Rachel to more than just know, to be more than just sure, to have _faith_ that her feelings ran deeper than either of them could ever know.

Her throat felt thick, tight with words she longed, _yearned_, to say to Quinn, but Rachel could only swallow the thickness down into her chest, feeding the thunderous racing of her heart. She couldn't understand how it was that Quinn made the words she said carry so much more weight than they already were. Maybe it was a combination of things. Maybe it was in the way that she could feel Quinn's hands holding onto her, the way that she wrapped her legs tightly around Rachel's hips, keeping her right where she was even though the both of them knew that Rachel had _absolutely_ no intention of moving away. Not if she could help it. Wild horses couldn't keep away from Quinn.

Full lips kissed a delicate cheek, trailing a heated path down to the base of her throat and Quinn gasped, tipping her head back when sharp teeth sank down. Rachel was leaving her mark on her and the blonde placed her hand on the back of her girlfriend's head, encouraging her to keep going, to lay her claim because she wanted nothing more than to be Rachel's. Quinn unconsciously rolled her hips up when Rachel's cool tongue soothed her stinging flesh, absently noticing that Rachel's exploratory touches between her thighs had stopped while she concentrated entirely on the pale woman's neck. "Baby, _please_," she begged once more before moaning loudly in relief when her girlfriend got the hint and began to press firm circles over her clit.

Rachel traced her lips over the mark she left before proceeding to kiss slowly down the blonde's chest, indulging herself as she wrapped her lips over a stiff nipple, sucking lightly on it. A groan rumbled through her chest when Quinn's hip rocked up against her once more. God, she loved how Quinn's body reacted so eagerly to her, how _hungry_ it was for her. "Shh, I've got you, sweetheart," Rachel promised in a soothing tone, flicking her tongue one last time against the hard bud as she let her fingers continue to explore her girlfriend's heated center, gathering with them the slick wetness that was dripping ever so generously. The tiny brunette shivered at the realization of how utterly _wet_ Quinn was right then. She almost couldn't bear it any longer.

Her fingers were tracing her girlfriend's soaking entrance, circling and circling. Rachel was waiting. It came as a surprise to Quinn how patient Rachel could be in times like these, though still just as passionate in her manner. The moment was quiet between them, save for the heavy breathing and the pounding of beating hearts.

"Rachel…" she whimpered, breaking into a relieved groan when two fingers finally entered. Quinn wasn't sure if she could last for very long. She rolled her hips up when Rachel began to pull out, needing her to stay inside her, needing her to stroke, to curl, to press so fucking deliciously against all the spots that would drive her over the edge. She wanted to see those stars again.

Her knees were beginning to ache, to burn from staying too long in the same position so Rachel manoeuvred them until she had Quinn laying on her back on their sofa, her fingers still thrusting in and out of her girlfriend. She briefly noticed that she was actually still dressed when she was settled in between Quinn's thighs, the blonde's legs returning to wrap around her waist, and hot, pale skin met soft cotton instead but she didn't care to do anything about it just yet. She could feel Quinn's skin sliding against hers later. Right now, she just wanted to drive Quinn crazy. Rachel wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders as she pushed her hips up against her thrusting hand, allowing her fingers to delve deeper, _harder_, and she let out a shaky, hot breath against Quinn's neck when the blonde's nails dragged desperately down her back.

She was close. She knew she was. She could feel every part of her was beginning to tighten even more, her every sense tingling to their highest peaks. Her moans were spilling out faster than she could catch them and her hips were moving against Rachel's fingers with absolutely no rhythm in them. And even though Rachel wasn't naked against her, it still just felt so _good_ to feel her girlfriend's body pressing perfectly against her.

Rachel wasn't sure if Quinn was aware of anything anymore. The sounds coming from her girlfriend were loud, shameless, pleading and her body was moving wildly but Quinn was still there with her, holding onto her with the tightest grip. Her pumping fingers then began to pick up speed, her thumb playing with Quinn's neglected clit. Rachel wanted to make her girlfriend fly, wanted her to experience the same things that she felt when Quinn touched her like this and she was urging her to let go of that final tether to the world. Faster. Harder. Deeper. Rachel closed her eyes and laid her forehead down to the blonde's collarbone when a string of "Oh _god_," reached her ears and kept going, kept her fingers moving, curling, as she waited so patiently until- _until_ - she finally felt Quinn's body tensing and arching beneath her; her name gasped out of full pink lips.

She picked her head up, wanting to catch this moment when Quinn was letting go, when she lost control and there were just- there were no words for what this was, of what it meant, how _much_ it meant to Rachel to see this. Hazel eyes were hidden from her, screwed shut as Quinn was lost to her, drowning in her euphoria. Rachel felt short nails digging almost painfully into her shoulders and strong thighs wrapping so tightly around her waist that she could barely move. Quinn was lost to her but Rachel was her anchor, her solid ground, her home. She knew that Quinn would come back to her. When Quinn's body finally sank down, calm and spent, and hazel eyes revealed themselves to her, bright and clear, to meet hers, Rachel had absolutely no doubt that Quinn would always return to her arms.

The blonde let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes as she lifted her head to capture her girlfriend's lips in a lazy, languid kiss that teased her heart, feeling it skip a beat when Rachel's tongue began to tangle with her own. Quinn was still trying to catch her breath, exhaustion settling in her bones faster than she could stop it and she fought with all she had to not sink back down and fall to sleep. When their kiss broke, leaving them dizzy and weightless, she kept her gaze up with Rachel's, dark brown eyes boring into her own, searching and finding the answers within them.

"So… Did I love you good?"

The blonde rolled her eyes though chuckled under her breath at the playfully smug question that lightened the moment, her heart lifting at the sight of sparkling brown eyes. She leaned up to kiss the tip of Rachel's nose. "Yes baby, you loved me _real_ good," she murmured sleepily, whining in protest when she felt the brunette pulling away to sit up. Her complaint was cut short when she realized that Rachel only did so to take off her t-shirt and Quinn gladly helped her girlfriend to rid away her shorts too until Rachel was finally pressing up against her, naked skin meeting naked skin with their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

Yeah, that was definitely _much_ better.

Rachel rested her head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck, sighing happily at the steady thumps of Quinn's heart beating against her ear. In the corner of her eye, she could see the mark she made before and she noted proudly at how greatly it contrasted her girlfriend's pale skin. She moved her hand away from Quinn's shoulder to the back of her neck, lightly dragging her short nails over it. Rachel smiled softly at the shaky breath escaping Quinn's lips.

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too," the blonde replied, tenderly pressing her lips to Rachel's forehead. Quinn could tell that Rachel was somewhere close to passing out, especially evident from how much cuddlier she was being now, trying to burrow herself even further into Quinn's embrace. Not that she was about to discourage it, of course, as she circled her arms around the smaller woman, entwining their legs together.

The brunette yawned tiredly, nuzzling her nose against Quinn's neck, breathing her in at the same time. "Thank you for coming back home," she murmured, her voice taking on a sleepy roughness as exhaustion began to pull her in its tempting hold.

"I'd do anything for you," Quinn promised in a quiet whisper, dipping her head down.

Hooded brown eyes glanced up to meet hazy green eyes and Rachel's breath was caught once again by how beautiful Quinn looked, sleepy smile, disheveled hair and all. "I know, darling. I'd do anything for you too," she finally said as she grazed her lips just under Quinn's jaw.

And as Quinn closed her eyes to sleep, her arms wrapped warmly around the woman she loved more than anything in the world, she mentally thought to herself that she sure hoped so as her mind strayed to the little velvet box hidden away in her unpacked luggage.

**THE END**


End file.
